


Pjo/Hoo songfics/one-shots

by percy2jacksons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percy2jacksons/pseuds/percy2jacksons
Summary: Disclaimer- The songs in these chapters are not by me and credit goes to the original singer-songwriters.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Kudos: 4





	Pjo/Hoo songfics/one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- The songs in these chapters are not by me and credit goes to the original singer-songwriters.

Percy's POV

We were at a dance held at New Rome (I'd taken dancing class/practice with Piper to make sure I don't feel awkward and stopped stepping on Annabeth's feet), and a song which I had taken a particular liking to recently started playing. The song was our couple's theme song. I mean of me and Annabeth, Or Annabeth and I.   
It was Perfect by Ed Sheeran

**I found a love for me**

Most lyrics in this song were eerily accurate, however, this wasn't 'most lyrics'. Me and Annabeth found each other. Or rather she found me if anything but whatever.

**Darling, just dive right in  
And follow my lead **

Me and Annabeth followed each other's lead so many times, we completely trust each other. 

**Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet /b >**

**Annabeth is beautiful and- well, I'd say she's more scary than sweet but nevermind.**

****I never knew you were the someone waiting for me** **

**Nope. I was totally oblivious.**

****'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love** **

**We were just 12.**

****Not knowing what it was** **

**She knew what it was, but I took several more years to figure out my feelings**

****I will not give you up this time** **

**"You're not getting away from me that easily, Seaweed Brain".**

****Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms ** **

**Yep. We're at a ball and it's kinda dark here, and we're dancing**

****Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song** **

**Yes. Me and Annabeth love this song. It really fits us perfectly. Our couples theme song.**

****When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath**   
**But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight** **

**"You look perfect yesterday, tonight, tomorrow, always have, always are, and always will be" I whispered underneath my breath**

****Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know** **

**Without a doubt. Being at Camp since 7, she's fierce, the most powerful demigod ever, strong both with a knife and emotionally**

****She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home** **

**We looked around us at New Rome. That day was coming soon.**

****I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets** **

**I remembered how I told her about my Achilles spot**

****To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love ** **

**If you count being 17-18 as kids then alright.**

****Fightin' against all odds** **

**The gods, the fates, the universe, we thought they all hated us. We had the worst of luck, fighting against all odds. Maybe at first, but we're close to our happy ever after, and we both know it**

****I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes ** **

**I don't see that in her stormy orbs but I do see her**

****Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms** **

**Me and Annabeth weren't the type to call each other baby but otherwise that**

****Barefoot on the grass, listenin' to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful ** **

**Annabeth right now was wearing a dress that matched my eyes. Simple yet elegant. Just like the one Hermes gave her when we were in Paris (Percy Jackson and the Staff of Hermes)**

****I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight Oh, no, no** **

**I may not deserve this, but I love Annabeth too much to let her go. We don't care about whether we deserve each other, just that we love each other. Simple as that.**

****Mm baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person ** **

**A scary angel that's for sure. But yes, an angel nonetheless.**

****And she looks perfect  
No, I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight ** **

**There's not a thing I would change about Annabeth, she is perfect just the way she is**


End file.
